The Hand That Feeds
by Wilsy
Summary: A Series of dialogue-free chapters under 100 words; Harry and Hermione meet in a world without magic. Set in their early twenties or late teens. Rating may change later based on themes. They are not romantically paired. AU
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I will upload the first ten chapters of this story one per day. In order to keep this alive, I want to know people are reading. Review or PM, lend me your thoughts and criticisms. If I haven't heard from anyone by the end of this period of time, I may not continue. Chapters will be 100 words or less, featuring no dialogue and no magic. As of now, this is unbeta'd. Mistakes are my own, though the characters are not._

Hermione chews the straw of her over-priced coffee absently. She's been on a sugar binge in rebellion against her dentist parents. She's been rebelling in small doses since her parents forced her to wait a few years before attending University so that she could decide what she wanted to study.

Of course, she had known since she was twelve that she was made for law, but her parents still held onto hope she would study dentistry.

Outside, she sees a scruffy homeless boy with dark hair and glasses.

She walks over to him, sits, and waits for him to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to **Smithback** for reviewing, and those of you that read. Work is my own, characters are not._

When she was young, Hermione brought home stray cats long enough to nurse them to health, bathe them, and find them a home. This activity ceased with her failure to find a place for an enormous orange cat with a mean streak.

So, it was only natural for the Doctors Granger to assume that when their daughter announced she had brought home a stray, it would be a cat. They were a bit put off to find Hermione's latest project was a scrawny teenager.

They let him stay in the guest room. He had the saddest eyes they'd ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

_In response to a question I received, yes, Harry is still in a bad position with the Dursleys, as you will see here. Explanations for this come soon. _

_Disc: My work, but not my characters._

Harry stood under the heat of the shower, lingering longer than he really needed. He thought of the clothes sitting on the shelf waiting for him. He thought of the kind girl preparing a bed in the room over. He thought of his Aunt, his Uncle, and their greed.

They took everything; his clothes, his childhood, his dignity. They made sure he never had friends, or a job, or any skills with which to obtain one.

He stepped out of the water, toweling dry, and caught his reflection in the mirror. He smiled.

Hope flickered to life in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_My ideas, my work, but not my characters._

Dr. Granger, Hermione's father, took an immense pleasure in Harry. He no longer felt outnumbered and overpowered by the women of the house. The fact that Harry was not a romantic prospect for his baby girl was also very comforting.

Harry was a stray. A project for his wonderful daughter, and nothing more. It helped, of course, that Harry liked to help around the house, was polite, and soft spoken. He didn't eat like a horse, and didn't hog the telly.

Yes, Dr. Granger liked Harry very much, but he did not understand him.

Why had the boy been discarded?


	5. Chapter 5

_My work and ideas, not my characters._

On the eleventh day of his stay with the Grangers, Hermione decided it was high time to take Harry out for a night of fun. His transformation had been rather remarkable; he was quite handsome once the dirt had been removed and he had some clothes that fit properly.

The duo ventured out to a pub for a bite and a drink. The man at the bar had a mop of fiery hair and an easy, lopsided grin. Hermione felt herself blush under his good-natured gaze. He couldn't have been much older than them.

Daddy, of course, would never approve.


	6. Chapter 6

_My work, my ideas, not my characters. Thank you to __**Smithback**__ for your continued support._

Harry was bored and feeling a bit guilty. The Grangers were more than happy to have him, it seemed, but he was feeling like a bum. There were only so many times he could tidy the house and weed the gardens before there was nothing left.

He went to the library, thinking he could find a newspaper that listed some job opportunities. Instead, he found a beautiful blonde girl at the help desk who spoke with a dream-like quality. She told him the library could use a janitor. Harry could do that.

He returned home that night feeling proud.

_Home?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Happy Halloween! I'd love to get a little more feedback on this story- what's good, what's bad? What would you like to see?_

_I own nothing._

Hermione was restless. Harry had a job now, and was paying rent. He would be staying awhile. Her parents didn't mind. What bothered her, however, was that Harry had yet to tell her much about his past. She understood that he had been abused and orphaned, but she wanted him to talk about it.

She wanted him to lash out, to scream, to cry. Something other than grave acceptance of his inability to change the past. How could he get past it without talking about what happened?

She frowned. She wanted him to heal. She didn't know how to help.


	8. Chapter 8

_I own the plot, not the characters._

This Friday found Harry and Hermione back at _The Lion's Den_, the pub with the ginger barman, Ron, for lunch. Hermione scoffed at the ridiculous name, but found the place very relaxing and warm. It helped that Ron always welcomed her with a smile and a wink, something that made her feel… Wanted.

Harry never drank anything other than water or coffee, but Hermione always got a drink so she could interact with Ron a bit. One day he slid her a card with a phone number on it alongside her drink.

Daddy would never approve. She shredded the card.


	9. Chapter 9

_My work and plot, not my characters._

Harry walked home from work with a vague smile on his face. It felt satisfying to do something good for himself, by himself. Almost, anyway. Luna from the help desk was much smarter than he had originally assumed. She had a funny way of getting directly to the point without ever coming right out and saying what she meant.

She knew Harry was broken. She shared her lunch with him every day, because she also knew he was lonely.

She was the kindest person he had ever met, next to Hermione.

There was nothing more beautiful about her than that.


	10. Chapter 10

_I own no characters._

The first hints of autumn surrounded Harry, Luna, and Hermione as they walked to a small art gallery. The leaves were beginning to turn, and the air was just a bit crisper. Luna and Hermione shared a love of books, and instantly became friends. As they entered the building, Hermione noticed a snobby-looking boy with platinum hair scowl at them from behind the ticket counter. She turned up her nose at his appraising glance in her direction. He looked like money and apathy and ice.

His nametag read Draco. Ridiculous. She frowned.

Daddy would approve, but she certainly did not.


	11. Chapter 11

_My work, not my characters. Thanks to all those who reviewed._

Harry woke up suddenly, his heart pounding. He was sure he had heard a thump downstairs. He stole out into the hall. All the lights were off; everyone was asleep.

He heard quiet sounds from below. Dread forming a hard ball in his stomach, Harry crept downstairs. Upon seeing a tall, dark stranger sifting through drawers, Harry let out a feral snarl and tackled the intruder.

As the police removed Blaise Zabini from the home, Dr. Granger stood with one arm slung around Harry's shoulders. His other was wrapped around Hermione, who had never been so thankful in her life.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks again to all of you._

The Doctors Granger agreed that it would be an excellent idea to have a new security system installed. Enter Remus Lupin, shabby locksmith extraordinaire. Hermione observed with great interest as he installed an alarm in the wall next to her door.

He explained everything he was doing in great detail, taking pleasure in that someone was curious about his work.

Harry sat absentmindedly on the stairs, guarding Hermione in spite of the fact that Lupin was clearly a non-threat. He found himself wondering what Luna was up to that evening.

Perhaps he ought to ask her out for the night?


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh, I'm sorry it had to happen like this, Starzinmieyez :( Thanks to all who reviewed. Not mine, you know the drill._

Luna smiled at Harry as he met her outside of their library. She looked beautiful in the pale shade of blue her sweater bore, and Harry did not hesitate to tell her so. She smiled dreamily, as if she were in a far off place, and accepted his offered arm.

Throughout their evening, Harry had the feeling Luna was not interested in pursuing anything with him. Not even conversation. She smiled absently and nodded, but hardly contributed opinions. He sighed. It was alright, there were plenty of other girls out there for him to meet.

He liked redheads better anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

_I own no characters here._

Hermione waited up for Harry, excited to hear how his date with Luna had gone. When he told her it was better that the two remain friends, Hermione couldn't help feeling slightly relieved. She wasn't interested in Harry, but she was lonely.

As much as she liked Harry and Luna, she feared it would sting to watch the pair while she was alone. Her thoughts flashed to Ron the barman and Draco from the museum. Ron was out of the question, but perhaps Draco was worth further investigation.

Maybe there was something more to him than her first impression hinted?


	15. Chapter 15

_Since I failed to post on the 8th, I will post two chapters today. I apologize._

Hermione sat next to Harry in front of the fireplace, listening quietly as he talked of his past. She was relieved he had finally opened up, but horrified at what he had been through.

Harry's parents had been killed when he was very young in an accident, though he did not specify what kind. The government had dumped him on his closest living relatives, the Dursleys. The family had resented him, and showed it by starving, neglecting, and beating him.

Hermione held Harry's hands in her own as he spoke, curled up against him with her head on his shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

_As promised._

Harry's stomach hurt. He always felt ill after thinking about his parents. There was nothing he could do now, though; Hermione had fallen asleep nestled next to him in front of the couch, and he didn't want to wake her.

He felt lighter, somehow, having confided in her. Like she now carried some of the weight of his burden. He was so thankful to have a friend like her, and very glad that their relationship was more familial than anything else. He wouldn't want a sour romance to ruin everything they'd built.

Harry swore to himself to always protect her.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for reading, and especially you who have reviewed. It means a lot. I own nothing._

William Granger walked in to his sitting room to see Harry and his daughter asleep, curled up in front of the ashes of what had once been a hearty fire. It warmed him, rather than making him feel outraged as he thought he might.

He called his wife, Laura, to look at the two. She smiled at him and patted his hands reassuringly. She needn't say anything; they both had decided to accept whatever may come.

William made coffee, knowing the scent would awaken Hermione. Sure enough, she walked into the kitchen, grabbed a mug, and tried to explain herself.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks again to all who read and review. You're wonderful._

Hermione stirred the dregs of her coffee thoughtfully. Things hadn't gone poorly with her parents, as she'd expected. Even her father had been accepting of her explanation. Though both she and Harry knew it would never happen, it was comforting to know her parents wouldn't be outraged at the thought of her seeing someone.

Grinning, Hermione remembered the last time she brought a boy home to meet her parents. Her father had hardly said a word through the whole meeting, just staring at him while he cut his steak with more force than was strictly necessary. At least they cared.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for your continued support. My work, not my characters._

Hermione dragged Harry back to the art museum the following Friday, deciding that it was time to take some initiative. They approached the ticket desk, and sure enough… Draco wasn't there. In his stead sat a very pretty redheaded girl. Harry swallowed. Hermione scowled.

They paid, and the redhead made small talk with Harry while Hermione looked at the paintings in the lobby. She was sure she saw the girl give Harry her number, and Hermione was inwardly pleased. She felt a presence next to her and glanced over.

There stood Draco, who looked at her and winked. She blushed.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks again for the reviews. __** Guest**__- you'll have to see what happens._

The following night found Harry and Hermione on a double date with Draco and Ginny, the redhead from the museum. They met in a small restaurant just outside of London. A small fire crackled nearby, adding just the right amount of coziness to the atmosphere.

The group talked for hours over a bottle of wine and supper. Draco had brushed his hand over Hermione's on occasion, and she noticed that Harry and Ginny were displaying the same flirty behavior.

When Harry and Hermione collapsed into their beds that night, pleasantly buzzed, they both felt the night had been nearly magical.


	21. Chapter 21

_My ideas and work, but not my characters. **Starzinmieyez**, glad you caught that reference._

Several dates later, Harry and Ginny found themselves on a quiet walk in the park alone. Ginny stopped to watch some ducks splashing in a small pond, her cheeks flushed from the cold air. Harry pulled her into his arms, and he looked down to meet her brown eyes.

Harry studied them, deciding that they weren't just any sort of brown. They were like chocolate that had melted in late afternoon sunlight.

He shook his head at his description. He'd never before thought of brown as anything other than brown.

Ginny, impatient, stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione was not having nearly as much luck with Draco as Harry had with Ginny. Draco was very pushy about what he wanted, and when and how he wanted it. He had made several very obvious hints to Hermione that she should come to his flat for coffee, but they both knew it wasn't coffee he wanted.

Hermione wasn't ready for such a thing, but knew Draco would leave her if they remained abstinent.

It was because of this that Harry found himself spending another night sleeping on the floor, holding Hermione as she poured her heart out to him.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you to all who read and review. The end is near; this might have ten or so more chapters._

Hermione realized, after her long night on the floor with Harry, that she didn't have to do what anyone told her. She _could_ go back to school when she wanted, she _could_ date Ron the barman if she wanted, and _didn't_ have to give up her virginity to make herself worthwhile to someone else.

The world finally felt real again. When Harry walked downstairs that morning, Hermione launched herself into his arms, crying tears of thanks and love. Harry rubbed her back soothingly, and together, they told Hermione's parents it was time for change.

He never let go of her hand.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione sat next to Harry in front of the fire again that night, but this time it was much more pleasant and companionable. She reflected on how things would have been different without Harry; her home would have been burglarized, she wouldn't have been preparing for university next year, and considerably more. She had so much to thank him for.

She turned her head, and Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry pressed his finger to her lips and smiled, knowing what she had been about to say.

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and watched the flames.


	25. Chapter 25

William Granger looked at his watch for what must have been the third time in as many minutes. His head was whirling with all that had happened recently; he was having trouble concentrating. Things had been insanely busy at the practice, and now with Hermione demanding to go back to school, it had been hectic.

He was happy, of course, that she had put her foot down and told them it was time, but he was sad that she would be going away so soon. He remembered when she was just a little girl on skates for the first time…


	26. Chapter 26

_In case it's somehow unclear, this chapter is a memory from Hermione's father. Enjoy!_

Hermione had just turned six when she begged her Daddy to teach her how to ice skate. Nervously, Dr. Granger agreed to take her out on the iced over lake for a short while. Hermione had been a natural; she scooted across the ice like she had been on it her whole life.

Dr. Granger had been fumbling in his pocket for a camera to snap her photo, but he heard a _thump_ and the sound of her confused tears. He had rushed over and scooped her up, but slid and fell over in the process.

Hermione giggled at him.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry stared out the window at the drizzle, his breath fogging the pane of glass every time he exhaled. He found himself in an uncomfortable position. Once Hermione had returned to school, what would become of him? He was sure her parents would still allow him to stay, but it would be uncomfortable and lonesome without her.

He reached out a finger and drew a small frowning face in the fog on the window, then immediately obliterated it. He had nearly a year to plan.

The cold knot of dread in his stomach weighed heavily. He felt so alone.


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Two today for the delay._

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, swinging her feet as she contemplated the future. It seemed like very little time had passed since meeting Harry, but it had been months. Christmas was drawing very near, and she'd brought him home near the beginning of September.

And now, in significantly less than a year, he might be disappearing from her life altogether. Hermione frowned. It felt very wrong to leave Harry behind, but she knew her choices in the matter were slim.

She supposed he would be fine without her, but reality stung, as it has a tendency to.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry meandered down the sidewalk in a small shopping distract, hand in hand with Ginny, staring in the various storefronts. Christmas was only weeks away, and he found himself rather sick at heart. The Grangers, he knew, were happy he would be a part of their festivities, but he wished very much to be spending it with a real family of his own.

He wondered what it would have been like to spend the holidays with a family that loved him. He shared his concerns with Ginny, and his heart warmed as she reminded him Hermione did indeed love him.


	30. Chapters 30-34

_You have my most sincere apologies for the delay. My internet was down. To save you the trouble of clicking through a group of updates, I made one long chapter that would take the place of 30-34. I hope you enjoy it._

Christmas morning dawned grey in the Granger household. Hermione's parents had stayed up late the night before sneaking presents under the tree for Harry and Hermione. The younger duo rose just after dawn and started making a big Christmas breakfast for her parents.

William and Laura were awakened by the smell of bacon and eggs frying; the scent of coffee permeated throughout the house as well. They padded downstairs, beaming at Harry and Hermione upon entering the kitchen.

When the last fork had scraped its plate, the four went to the tree and settled in for a long, happy morning.

* * *

Hermione tugged her scarf over her mouth and nose more firmly, trying to keep her breath from fogging in the frigid air. Her eyes darted over the yard, and she examined the frost on the ground in some detail. She and Harry were indulging in a slightly childish game of hide and seek, and there was no way Hermione was going to make it easy for Harry to find her.

She crouched under a bush, trying desperately not to shiver with the cold or sway in the wind, but as her legs started to cramp from being still so long, she knew it wouldn't be long until she revealed her position.

Just as she was about to forfeit, there came the tell-tale _crunch _of boots on frozen ground, and Hermione felt herself being tugged out of the bush harshly.

She opened her mouth to scold Harry for being so rough, but a hand covered her mouth firmly. Hermione struggled violently, squirming and kicking at her assailant. Suddenly, she found herself knocked to the ground with a hefty amount of force, and caught a glimpse of familiar jet-black hair just before her world went dark.

When she opened them later, she was tucked into her bed, and Harry was sitting over her looking rather ashen. Upon seeing her regain consciousness, Harry pulled her into a tight hug and sobbed quietly into her hair. Once he recovered, Harry explained that a homeless man saw her crouching in the bushes and attacked her, but he managed to disable her attacker before anything got too serious. The police had been called, and she would be fine.

For the next few days, Harry rarely strayed from Hermione's side. He was constantly on the lookout, and took care of her in a manner that made Hermione feel that she must be made of extremely fine china; she must be very fragile.

She could feel her patience starting to wane, however, when Harry offered to quit his job at the library to make sure she would stay safe. Hermione had grabbed him by the arm and marched him from the house, dragging him to the library and insisting he do his job.

She took pity on him, however, and knew his intentions were good. She was content to read until the end of his shift.

She pretended not to notice him checking on her every fifteen minutes.


	31. Chapter 35

Over the coming months, little changed for Harry and Hermione. Harry continued work at the library, saving as much money as he could, and Hermione buried her nose in book after book, preparing herself for the stresses of university.

The pair decided after a long conversation that it would be a good idea to rent a small flat together, rather than separating. Hermione's parents were happy with the arrangement, knowing Harry would care for her.

Only a few weeks remained before term started. Wordlessly, the pair began to pack their belongings. A sense of adventure slowly filled their hearts.


End file.
